1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an all plastic housing for a small compact tape reproducer and recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the magnetic tape reproducer and recorder, particularly in the small, compact tape recording/playing devices in which the various operations of winding, fast forward and rewind of the tape are accomplished by a single motor which serves as a driving power source, complex mechanisms for switching over of the power transmission means from one to the other modes are required to accomplish these operations. The operating mechanisms and the motor drive are arranged under very delicate friction effects and the rollers, capstan and changeover mechanisms must be very accurately positioned.
Thus in prior art structures to obtain stable, high-precision design it has been conventional to mount the various mechanisms on a metal chassis which was then mounted in a plastic housing. Thus, according to the prior art the metal chassis was fabricated and the moving and working mechanisms were mounted thereon after which the metal chassis was mounted into a plastic housing. Such structure is expensive and furthermore when the external operating parts or a motor are attached to the housing the assembling must be accomplished with very fine tolerance and fine adjustments between the operating parts mounted on the chassis and the other operating parts. Also, the machine becomes heavy because of the sturdy metal chassis used in such prior art devices.